


Faux Paw

by HeatherHoneybun



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Bottom Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Bratting, Choking, Doggy Style, Dom Spock (Star Trek), Dom/sub, Established James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, Established Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, Established Relationship, First Time, Happy Ending, Humor, Kinda, Kinky, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Puppy Play, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Sub Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Subdrop, Subspace, Top Spock, really can be read as TOS or AOS, the typical amount of spones teasing, this one's mostly spones but, we jump right into the smut in this one friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherHoneybun/pseuds/HeatherHoneybun
Summary: ["Youwantme to punish you?"]Leonard has a kink. ...Okay, a few kinks.He thinks it's high time Spock joined in on his fun.A complete BDSM scene, from negotiation to aftercare.





	Faux Paw

"You _want_ me to punish you?"

"I didn't think it was that difficult of a concept,"

Spock was already holding the leather leash that clipped to Leonard's collar, a thick black leather strap with white letters sewn in across the front: BONES.

It had been a joke, at first, Jim using the old nickname for their play; But the joke came often enough that, after a few months, it took root and stuck. It was Jim's fault; This was all Jim's fault, the charming bastard.

Spock pulled the leash taunt, forcing Leonard's head to tilt down and watch Spock through his lashes. "You truly enjoy being restrained like this?"

Leonard smiled. "Look, if it's too much for you, I could just wait for Jim t’ get off shift..."

"That shouldn't be necessary. You are well aware of my proficiency in these matters—"

"Well, this is a little more advanced than just fucking me," Leonard cut him off. "If you're gonna do this, you have to take care of me."

"Understood."

"That's before, during, _and_ after,"

"Yes, I could infer that,"

"You have t' keep me conscious, too,"

Spock hesitated. "I didn't think it would go that far."

"It doesn't have to," Leonard straightened back to his full height, making the metal from the collar and leash jingle. Spock relaxed the leash to better allow him, leaving unused length hanging between them. "If you're dominating, you're calling the shots. But I can't guarantee I'll have wits enough to stop if I have to, so stay awake."

The hint of a smile on the Vulcan's lips; "You think I could sleep when you look as you do?"

Leonard smiled but made a _tsk_ with his tongue. “Always so literal,”

Aside from his collar, Leonard was wearing very little: Black stockings held up at his knees by protective pads, black leather cuffs on his ankles and wrists… Around his waist and the tops of his thighs was a thin harness, from the back of which swung his tail; The thick brown-black flecked fur swished behind Leonard's knees. A matching pair of ears sat half-flopped atop his head, the fur blending into his dark, messy hair.

"What am I punishing you for, Leonard?"

"Bones."

"You do not wish me to use your name?"

"It's a game, Spock," The doctor was outright smirking now; It wasn't too often he knew more than the Vulcan, and it was always a treat to be able to outwit him. "A fun, sexy little bit of recreation,"

"I don't believe most humans consider 'recreation' and 'punishment' to be synonyms."

Leonard shrugged. "Most humans aren't as naughty as I am. But if you can't tame me," and suddenly he turned and started to walk away, "I'll take my tail elsewhere." Four steps and Leonard had to stop, having reached the end of his leash. He looked over his shoulder at Spock, who was holding the handle firmly.

Spock's face was as stoic as ever. "I have no desire to seriously hurt you,"

"Then don't hurt me, Master." Leonard lowered his voice, blinked in mock innocence. "Just make me feel powerless, and then make me feel special,"

The Vulcan smiled, if only for a moment. "As if I don't do those every day,"

Another _tsk_; "Keep pushing it and I won't play with you at all,"

"I do believe that is an empty threat,"

He was right, of course, but that didn't mean Leonard had had enough teasing. "Do you _really_ want to push it?"

"Do you really wish to keep up that tone of voice with me, _Bones_?"

Leonard shivered. There was a very distinct difference in the way Jim said his nickname in conversation and the way he used it as a command behind closed doors, but from Spock this was entirely new. “Now, _that’s_ a little better…”

Spock must have heard, but he pretended not to. “Exactly how dominant do you wish me to be?”

“Entirely,” Leonard hummed. “I don’t want to think at all.”

“Do you ever?” He continued before Leonard could snap a retort, “And just how roughly do you wish to be treated?”

Leonard leaned back, stretching the taunt leash between them. He ignored the groan of the leather and the pressure on his neck to look at the ceiling, as if there might be answers there. “As roughly as I deserve, I s’ppose, which—” he tilted his head to one side and cocked his hip, making his ears bounce and his tail sway. “Is up to you, isn’t it, Master?”

Spock hummed, considering this for a moment. Then, almost too soon, he spoke again: “Come here, Bones.”

“Make me.” A heartbeat, then Spock snapped the leash, yanking Leonard onto his toes. Leonard caught and steadied himself before he stumbled forward and took a slow breath, feeling the swishing of the plush fur on the backs of his thighs.

“Bones, I warn you: Don’t test my patience.”

Leonard felt another shiver. “What if I wanna?”

This time when Spock snapped the leash he pulled down, and this time Leonard did fall onto his knees. He caught himself with his hands before the rest of him hit the floor, glad that he had decided to wear the knee pads.

Spock’s voice pulled him from the thought: “Then you’ll force me to be all the crueler in your punishment.” He pulled on the leash again, lighter now, tapping the leather to his side. “So, Come. Here. Bones.” He punctuated every word with another tug on Leonard’s neck.

Leonard had to resist the urge to forget himself already, to obey, to jump to Spock’s heels and get right to the end of their scene to receive his praise; But he was determined to hold out, to teach Spock something about being a certified dominant to a properly misbehaving puppy. He kept the leash tight.

“Bones.” Spock’s voice bordered a whisper, his baritone shaking the air between them. “Now.”

Leonard stretched his arms out in front of him on the floor, arcing his back so that his ass was high in the air and resting his face on the backs of his hands. He wiggled his tail, slowly turning his face up so he could be sure that Spock was watching him. “Hmmm…? Did you say something, Master?”

_Whap_! The end of the leash came down on Leonard’s ass so quickly he was still gasping for breath when the second came; For the third Leonard had tried to grip the hard floor, and on the fourth he moaned from the stinging of his skin.

Spock waited for Leonard to catch his breath; “One for each warning I gave you.” He let the explanation hang for a moment. “Should you like another, Bones?”

Leonard took several seconds breathe again, which Spock allowed him. “N-No,”

“So you’re ready to be a good boy, Bones?”

“_Hell_ no,”

Another whip of the leash, the leather snapping against his skin making Leonard’s cock jump to attention. The sound echoed in the room before Spock spoke again, softly, “What am I going to do with you, little puppy?”

Leonard could have given a hundred suggestions, but he knew that there was only one truly correct answer, which he gave: “Whatever you feel like, Master.”

But Spock ignored him and started to crouch near Leonard’s face, having already decided his intentions. He pulled the lever on the leash, unhooked it, used his other hand to grab Leonard’s hair and pulled his head up by it. Leonard hissed but didn’t struggle, allowing Spock full access to his face and neck. Leonard opened his mouth, expecting Spock to unzip his pants, but instead Spock just reattached the leash to him, this time threading the hook of the leash through the ring of his wrist cuff, then his neck, and then his other wrist. The Vulcan gave a testing pull on the leash and, satisfied that it indeed tugged on Leonard more bodily, released his hair.

Leonard huffed as his chin hit his collar, the leash rubbing against his cheek, but Spock patted the top of his head, took a moment to run his fingers over a fluffy ear. Leonard let him, reveling in the way the heat of Spock’s hand ghosted through his hair as he pet him.

“Enjoying this, Bones?”

Leonard hummed his reply.

“Then that’s enough,” and Spock suddenly withdrew his hand and took a step back, pulling the leash taunt again. “Bones: Sit pretty.”

Leonard’s upper body followed the leash, his hands unable to move from either side of his face. He’d hoped that getting back onto his knees might mean he could rub his head against Spock’s hand for more attention, but no such luck.

“Bones: Come here.” and Spock yanked on the leash, making Leonard _oof_ and fumble forward on his knees. Spock mimicked Leonard’s earlier tone, “Now _that’s_ a little better…”

Leonard snorted, but another yank on the leash disrupted it from becoming laughter.

“Come, Bones,” The double meaning of the word made it easier for Leonard to obey this time, walking as best he could on his knees until he sat in front of Spock again. Spock lead his puppy towards the bedroom this way, in slow increments, one leash pull and a few knee shuffles at a time. When Spock reached the bed he sat on the edge facing Leonard and used his empty hand to point to the floor in front of him.

Leonard pretended not to notice the gesture at all. “Tired, Master?”

Spock snapped his fingers and pointed again. “Bones…” It was a warning.

Good.

Leonard leaned back against his leash, swishing his hips so his tail lay to one side before sitting on his heels. “_What_, Master?”

“Did I tell you to _sit_?”

He pretended to think about it. “No?”

“Come here.”

“Hmmm… I’m comfortable.”

Spock raised an eyebrow. “I suppose thinking you were beginning to behave was giving you too much credit,”

_Oh_, Leonard thought, _but_ _I’m getting exactly what I want_.

The leather groaned from Spock pulling so hard on it, and Leonard began to slide towards him. Leonard snickered as the distance shortened; He had a feeling the leash would be stretched after encountering the Vulcan’s strength. Spock didn’t stop pulling Bones’s leash until he was close enough for Spock to grab him by the shoulder and heave Leonard across his lap.

Spock wrapped the excess leash around Leonard’s neck and wrists so he could hold onto the loops he made from behind Leonard’s head without unclipping him; He kept the loops taunt, forcing Leonard to keep his head up. Spock ran his other hand down the length of Leonard’s back, his warm fingers tracing the indent of his pup’s spine before petting down the length of Bones’s tail. The fur’s movement made Leonard’s skin prickle.

The open-handed spank came suddenly. Leonard moaned immediately, acutely aware of his ribcage’s constrictions in his face-down position. The next breath was harder to catch, so he held onto it until the next spank to moan again.

The spank after came down on the opposite side of Leonard’s ass, and he jumped so violently from the surprise that for a second he choked; He let out a pleasured groan as soon as he was able. Spock let his fingers trace the bottom line of Leonard’s ass while he recovered, then hit him again, and again, changing where he smacked to keep Leonard guessing. If it weren’t for Spock’s hold around Leonard’s neck, the puppy might just have bounced himself right off his Master’s lap.

Leonard’s breathing was starting to devolve into huffs and pleasured whines. Spock continued to let his hand wander Bones’s skin between every few spanks, but for increasingly shorter amounts of time. He found the color of the abrased skin surprisingly aesthetically pleasing against the dark fur. “Bones,” Spock commanded during one of his brief reprieves, running his hand over the pup’s tail so the fur tickled his irritated skin. “You’re not enjoying your _punishment_, are you?”

Bones just moaned and, despite the aching of his skin, gave his tail a few stiff wags.

Spock reached the end of Leonard’s tail and slid his hand to the inside of Leonard’s thigh, trailing his fingers up until he felt Leonard’s balls, gently cupped and squeezed them.

Leonard’s entire lower body tightened. “_Ah_— God_damn_—!”

He could hear Spock’s smirk in his voice: “That is a resounding positive,”

“You bet your ass,” Leonard sighed, arching himself in an attempt to press his hips further into Spock’s hand, but it was replaced on his ass. Spock gave him a series of quick, hard spanks, forcing out a long, broken moan from Bones. “_Oooh_, fuck—”

“I don’t believe pets speak, Bones,”

Leonard’s brain was fogging; He wasn’t sure if this was a new rule to follow, or a joke. “You could tell me to _speak_,”

“Enough.” Another hard spank, making Leonard yip, but apparently the last; Spock grabbed Leonard’s shoulders again and pushed him back onto the floor, briefly having to wrestle Bone’s upper body weight while the pup remembered how to sit on his own. “Stay.”

Spock set the leash on the end of the bed, stood up, left, and returned so quickly that for a second Bones wondered if he’d even left at all.

“Bones: _Smile_.”

He opened his mouth without a second thought. At once Spock placed a blue, bone-shaped gag there, pushing Leonard’s face down to secure it behind his head. Leonard tongued the familiar rubber, gave it a testing bite; it squeaked, but prevented him from closing his mouth entirely. He squeaked the gag again, this time for fun.

Spock grabbed him by the hair and forced his head up again. They stayed there a moment, locked in each other’s eyes, before Spock whispered, “Bones, you have gravely misbehaved; You are still being punished.”

Leonard immediately went to bite on his toy again, but Spock's hand flew to his jawline, pressing his finger and thumb hard into Leonard's cheeks. The firm pressure kept his mouth from moving at all and had the added bonus of making Bones moan. Spock leaned closer, his other hand wrapping around Leonard's cock to give a single, slow stroke.

"Bones: Look here."

A foggy blink, then complete obedience.

"You will be permitted to enjoy this," Spock said, starting to bob his hand down the length of Leonard's shaft. "But only for as long as I allow."

Bones was hardly listening, but he nodded. He let his eyes flutter shut as his thoughts became lost in the touches on his skin. Spock's long fingers had more skills than just playing instruments, his grip was firmer than any human's Leonard had known; The Vulcan's strength was beyond compare, but Leonard knew he was safe under Spock's hands, that any pain Spock gave him was a means to a pleasurable end.

Spock stroked Leonard to full mast, the slick of the later's precum coating the head of Leonard's cock. Spock was exceptional at pretending not to notice, but every touch was incredibly deliberate. When Spock suddenly released his grip, Leonard shivered, then whined as Spock drug his thumb over the slit of his cockhead.

"Becoming so eager so soon, Bones?" Spock eased his hold on Leonard's face, too, letting the pup gasp around his toy. His fingers ghosted across Leonard's cheeks to his chin, his fingers catching the trickles of drool there. "Have I given you permission to enjoy yourself this much?"

Leonard moaned against his gag, struggling to open his eyes, trying to remember Spock's rules. After a moment, he couldn't even remember what it was that he was supposed to be remembering.

Spock kept moving his hands: One keeping soft pressure on Leonard's length, the other smearing Leonard's drool down the underside of his jaw. The Vulcan's fingers pressed into every valley of his lover's skin.

_Click_.

Leonard's hands dropped into his lap. He groaned, suddenly aware of how tight his wrists and shoulders had become. He started to stretch out his hands. He blinked, his vision actually beginning to focus.

_Click_.

Spock gently pulled the leash upwards, forcing Leonard to lift his head. He moved both his hands in his lap and waited for Leonard's eye contact. "Are you being a _good boy_, Bones?"

Leonard squeaked his gag.

"Do you think I should let you play with yourself?"

Two squeaks; That sounded like a great idea, especially if his master was only going to tease him. Leonard reached for his cock, but his fingers only brushed against himself when there came a hard _SLAP!_ on the top of his thigh.

"You will wait until I instruct you." Spock's voice was smooth, unwavering, drowning out Leonard's new whines. He let his pup wait there a minute, Bones's pleading whimpers filling his ears.

Leonard was becoming increasingly aware of the aching in his lower abdomen, of the chill in the room that sent a shiver down his wet, abandoned length. It occurred to him that Master could make him wait forever if he so chose. Bones couldn't let that happen; He scooted forward on his knees to rest his forehead against one of Spock's legs and nuzzled into the inside of his master's thigh.

"A little late for good behavior," but Spock set his shoulders, sitting up taller. "Bones," and he patted his thigh near Leonard's face; "Paws up."

Bones straightened to put hands where Spock indicated, taking the brief opportunity that came with it to wiggle his ass and wag his tail.

Spock pushed some of Leonard's hair out of his face, admiring the warm pink that had tinted Leonard's cheeks. Leonard shut his eyes and leaned into Spock's hand, allowing the Vulcan a moment to smile before he removed the leash from his pup's neck and replaced it on his wrist cuffs. "_Now_ you can play."

Leonard's hands flew to his cock to touch himself, taking most of the leash's length with him. Relief flooded him as his fingers wrapped around himself. He moaned into his gag, letting more spittle escape from the corners of his mouth. The metal of his restraints clicked to the beat of his strokes. He was already so hard, dripping, almost ready to burst—

And his hands were yanked away. His member twitched; The movement made his inner thighs ache. Bones whined; He wanted to say that wasn’t fair, that his cock was going to get cold…! His protests manifested only by drooling more and pulling against the leash.

Spock let him tug a few times, holding him there and letting Bones’s whimpers fill the room, until Spock suddenly released his grip. Leonard’s hands slammed back into his chest, cutting his whine short and he reached down to stroke himself again. His Master watched him intently, letting Bones enjoy himself, letting him find an ounce of relief— And not a moment more; He snapped the leash, again yanking Leonard’s hands off himself. “Bones, did I tell you that you could cum?”

_Yes!_ Bones thought; He could definitely remember Spock saying, _Bones, Come here_, and that was nearly the same. Bones tried to answer; His bone toy squeaked twice.

“No, I do not believe so,” Spock ignored the squeak that came in protest and used his thumb to wipe his pup’s chin clean again. “And you’re looking awfully close.”

Another long whimper.

Spock hummed. The infliction dripped with sarcasm. “Should I let you, Bones?”

More eager squeaks.

The Master sat back, making himself more comfortable and pulling Leonard forward. He patted the bed beside him; “Bones, _come_.”

He whined; He wanted to orgasm, not to move— But Spock continued to drag him closer, grabbed the back of Leonard’s collar with his other hand, lifted him up by the neck to heave him onto the bed, and Bones found a contentedness in being his Master’s plaything, his Master’s property.

Spock guided Leonard to lay on his back and slowly set the length of the leash down next to Leonard’s face. It took both hands to unbuckle the gag without yanking too much of Leonard’s hair; Bones blushed as Spock pulled the bone away and revealed how wet the inside was, but Master didn’t seem to notice. Spock set the gag down, too, one hand already resting on Leonard’s torso to drag his fingers up and down his pup’s belly. Leonard’s skin became the canvas for the delicate swirls Spock traced there.

“Bones, how are you?”

Leonard took a shaky breath. “I… I want to cum,”

Spock’s hand drifted a far as Leonard’s chest, ghosted over a nipple on his way back down. “I will let you, if you do what you’re told,”

“Hmmmmmmm-ma-master…”

“Bones, _speak_: Are you enjoying all this?”

“_Yes_, Master,” and though his head was blurry, Bones nodded as fast as he could, bouncing his puppy ears.

Spock released a small breath; “Good boy, Bones.” Spock’s hand drifted lower this time, his fingers just brushing down Leonard’s cock and back up again. The Vulcan was leisurely, savoring every twitch he caused.

“M-master,” Leonard was becoming aware of the dryness in his throat. “I need to cum…”

“Your behavior has been less than exemplary, Bones.”

Bones drug his words out, “But I’m a _good boy_, you said,”

“Perhaps if you do as I instruct you to—”

“’N’ wha’s that?”

“Bones,” Spock pulled his hands away. “Turn over.”

It took Leonard a moment to process the request, but when he did he was quick to obey. His hips were twitching and his dick was aching, making the task of getting onto his knees more difficult than it normally was. Spock moving off and back onto the bed again didn’t help, either. When Bones wagged his tail he found the movement sent spasms down his thighs, so he stilled. As soon as he did, Spock flipped his tail up, the fur tickling where it rested down Leonard’s spine.

Spock had already wet his fingertips with lube and wasted little time in pressing them against Leonard’s entrance. Leonard gasped from the cold, his hips bucked, but Spock’s other hand gripped his hip and hauled him back into place. Spock rubbed him for a minute more, letting Leonard shift against him in a fruitless attempt to find a more comfortable position. Then Spock slid a wet finger into him, eased out, and returned with another.

Leonard couldn’t help arcing his back, trying to guide Spock’s fingers deeper into him, silently begging for any source of relief— But Spock kept such a grip on his hip that whenever Leonard rolled his hips too far, Spock growled a, “_Stay_,” and gave a firm pull to force Leonard back into his starting position; Every time Spock pulled, his fingers disappeared inside his pup to the knuckles.

After the fourth time Bones started to whine, “M-Master, I— I need—”

“You will have your opportunity to cum, Bones,” and Spock withdrew his fingers, smearing lube on Leonard’s ass; The way it shined made the skin look even redder than it actually was. Bones started to whimper a protest about his emptiness, but Spock wasn’t in the mood to hear it; He had unclasped his slacks while Leonard was getting on his hands and knees and his erection was glad for it. Spock was just as eager to pound Leonard as Leonard was to _be_ pounded. He lined himself up and pressed into Leonard’s ass as slowly as he could force himself. Bones cried out, tried to arch again, but Spock held him still, amplifying the tremors in Leonard’s legs.

“_Fuck_,” Bones hissed. His quaking legs, dripping cock, and stretched ass were individually competing for his attention; How could he choose? They were all his favorites, especially all together. “Master, _more_,”

Spock buried his full length in Leonard and took a deep breath. “Patience, pet.” He reached his hand around to grab Leonard’s length. Instead of stroking him, Spock kept firm pressure on Leonard’s shaft. “As I said, you will have your opportunity—”

“When—?” The word was all breath.

“After I have had _mine_.” Spock punctuated with a sudden withdraw and trust back into Leonard.

Bones moaned and his shoulders melted towards the mattress. He tried to pick himself back up, but when he strengthened his back he could feel just _how_ deep Spock had nestled inside him. Maybe it was better this way; “Then _fuck_ _me_, Master,”

Spock gave another hard thrust just to hear Leonard swear again, (“_Fuck_!”) but then he slowly pulled himself out until only his cockhead remained; His next thrusts were gentle, easing himself into Leonard’s depths. Spock was being deliberately too careful, keeping his pup in anticipation while he reveled in the feel of being inside Leonard.

“_Master_—”

“Hmm?”

“More?”

Spock lifted his hand from Leonard’s hip and leaned forward, pressing his weight on the smaller’s back. He grabbed the leash, briefly forgotten near his pup’s shoulder, and gave a hard yank. It stole the air from Leonard’s throat. “Quiet, _dog_.”

He waited, silently daring Leonard to say anything, to disobey, but Leonard only gave muted whimpers. Spock straightened in his own time, simultaneously sliding his cock nearly out of Leonard’s ass. Spock held the leash taunt. At the same time he pulled hard on the leash and slammed his hips against Leonard. Leonard gasped, caught an uneasy breath, and promptly lost it again when Spock repeated the action. Spock continued pound him this way, as hard as he could and as fast as he dared. On the occasions that Spock allowed Leonard more significant airflow, the pup sang from beneath him with moans and half-finished pleas, but Spock found Leonard’s gasps and panting were just as musical.

Bones started trying to buck his hips, not that Spock allowed him the room. “_M-Master_, I need to cum—”

Spock huffed as he took another thrust. “I’m sure you think so,”

“_Need_—!” Leonard’s cock had hardly been allowed to breathe around Spock’s tight fingers, and now Leonard knew why Spock was keeping such a grip in the first place: To restrict Leonard’s circulation and prevent him from cumming.

Spock continued to thrust, keeping a strict rhythm even as he spoke, “You cum _after_ I do, Bones,”

“S-soon?”

“Soon,”

“Then hurry up,” Bones whined; He wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take. “Just— Just _make_ me your _bitch_, already! _Ahk_—!”

He was cut off by another yank; Leonard’s eyes unfocused and rolled before Spock allowed him to breathe again.

A piece of Spock was tempted to keep Leonard on the edge, to keep fucking him well into the night; He certainly had the stamina to, and Leonard likely wouldn’t complain if he had enough breaks in between. Still, Spock had a feeling he would impress Leonard more by giving him what he wanted.

Spock let his body find a new pace, a faster one, slamming himself into Leonard. As he got closer to release he forgot about keeping the leash tight, letting Leonard moan and beg as much as he damn well felt like. Spock’s own breath was becoming fragmented, hitching on his growing need to cum. Each trust into Leonard was a more heightened experience than the one before, warmer, tighter, deeper… Spock’s brain numbed until there was only the thought of fucking Leonard, and fucking him hard. He let it occupy him entirely; Bones had given himself to Spock, he was _his_, and Bones was eager to please, eager to be full of his Master in every sense—

Spock’s hips snapped forward as he came; Every one of his muscles tightened. Spock pulled the leash as his body buckled forward, his stomach bunching the fur of the tail resting on Leonard’s back. He thrust again, his cum supplementing as lubricant, and again his hips snapped into depth. Spock forced his abdomen to uncurl and thrust once more, the relief of release finally washing over him. When his muscles started to lose their hold on him Spock reached to unclip the leash from Bones’ collar.

Leonard immediately gasped, his head lolled to rest against a pillow, his eyes fluttered shut.

“Bones—” Spock struggled to swallow. “_Bones_!”

Leonard groaned, tried to look over his shoulder at Spock, and gave up. “My…? My turn…?”

Spock allowed himself a moment to exhale; When he took a new breath, he almost smiled. “It is your turn, Bones.”

He straightened and slowly pulled himself out, dropping the leash off one side of the bed. Spock admired the way his cum followed his cock and dripped down Leonard’s legs to meet his harness. He watched Leonard leak while he finally loosened his grip on Leonard’s length, which immediately twitched against the Vulcan’s palm.

Leonard had spent too much time being uncomfortably hot and hard; Spock only gave his cock a few steady, sweet strokes before Leonard came, his back arching with all the freedom Spock had denied him before. “_God_, Spock—!”

Spock withdrew his cum-coated hand and used the other one to push on Leonard’s hips, encouraging him to roll over again. Leonard let him; When his hips fell onto the bed Leonard used the momentum to twist himself to his back. His eyes were still half-lidded, but Spock sat next to him. “I have a treat for you, Bones,”

“A… A treat?” Leonard panted.

“Bones: _Smile_.”

Leonard opened his mouth. Spock put his dripping hand to Leonard’s lips and at once Leonard began to lick Spock’s fingers clean. He wasn’t sure about the taste of his own cum, wondered if it would linger between his teeth.

“What a good boy you turned out to be, Bones.”

On second thought, the taste was actually pretty good.

Spock pulled his hand away when it was mostly clean and started to unbuckle Leonard’s collar; Leonard turned his head so Spock could access it better. Once it was free Spock set it gently on the floor near the leash. Leonard’s wrist cuffs joined soon after. To get Leonard’s knee pads and stockings off Spock gently pulled Leonard’s legs open and set them closed again.

“You are going to have to lift your hips for me to remove your harness,” Spock used his cleaner hand to give a little pull on Leonard’s tail.

Leonard made a noncommittal hum; “Too tired,”

Spock debated if this was true, or if it was a bratty way to get Spock to do all the work. “Will you try?”

Leonard groaned, but lifted his still-pink ass an inch off the bed, enough room for Spock to slide his hand in and use it as a wedge to unstick Leonard’s harness from his skin. To slide it off his legs, Spock lifted Leonard several more inches, startling him; “Hey, easy!”

The Vulcan added the harness and tail to the pile of leather of the floor. “I thought by now you trusted my strength, Leonard.”

“I am! I just…” he trailed off, but it didn’t matter: Spock leaned over to press their lips together. Leonard held him in the kiss.

When Spock pulled away he paused; The faintest smile betrayed him.

“Wha’s that look for?”

“I am merely…” He hesitated, choosing his words. “Surprised by myself,”

“By _yourself_?”

Spock reached for Leonard’s hair, gently removing his soft puppy ears; He’d nearly forgotten about them. “Yes, Leonard. I always seem to enjoy my experiences with you.”

“Hmmm… Think you can get used to that?”

Another kiss. “I do.”

They stayed here for a short while, kissing and intertwining their fingers until Leonard’s body began to shiver.

“You’re cold.” and Spock sat up to grab the edges of a blanket to pull it onto Leonard’s shoulders.

“I s’ppose,” Leonard wasn’t sure about the feel of the fabric draping across his irritated ass.

“I’ll start a bath for you.”

Leonard considered getting out of bed, getting into someplace warmer. “That… That sounds nice, actually,”

Spock stood and left for the bathroom, leaving Leonard to reflect on their scene, the details of which were starting to come back to him in fragmented memories. It must have been something for Spock to admit to having any feelings about it, and that alone was enough to make Leonard smirk. He was still smiling when Spock returned for him.

Spock removed the blanket and lifted Leonard with ease to carry him into the bathroom. The bath was nearly full already, making Leonard briefly wonder how long he’d been left to lay in bed; Not that he much cared, now that Spock was holding him.

“I’m going to set you down,” Spock whispered, his breath kissing the cuff of Leonard’s ear. “Are you ready for the water?”

“Don’t let me go—”

“If that is what you wish,” and Spock stepped into the bathtub, still holding Leonard, and started to settle into the water. Only once they were seated did Spock turn off the water and leaned back, pulling Leonard against his chest and loosely keeping his arms around Leonard’s shoulders.

“Are you comfortable?”

“Yeah,” and though the word was only a sigh, Leonard was sure the Vulcan had heard it.

Spock cupped water in his hands to run over Leonard’s body, gently washing the sweat and stickiness off his skin. The longer Leonard lay in the warm water, the more his mind started to come back to him. Lazy thoughts started to string together into hazy sentences and forgotten fragments of conversations: “Water’s hot,”

“Is it to your liking?”

“Yeah,”

Spock kept half an eye on the tub’s temperature controls an arm’s length away, making sure the reading didn’t drop.

They stayed here for over an hour, Leonard drifting in and out of an easy sleep. The sound of a door made him jump, but he forgot it almost as soon as his body did.

“That would be Jim.” Spock murmured, his voice a velvet blanket.

Leonard hummed, “S’ppose it would be,”

They waited together for a few minutes, listening to Jim stumble through their home as he took his boots off and stretched his body. Leonard heard him walk into the bedroom and wondered how much evidence they’d left there. It must have been enough, because afterwards Jim walked into bathroom; “There you two are!”

“I’s not like we’re hidin’ from ya’,”

“Indeed,” Spock agreed, amusement trickling into the word. “Though I believe we have nearly finished here.”

Jim pouted and clicked his tongue against his teeth. “You had _all_ your fun without me?”

Spock slowly sat up, forcing Leonard to do the same. “Are you attempting to make a quip at Vulcan endurance?”

“I think he is,” input Leonard, using a wet hand to push some hair away from his face. “We better all go again if you’re gonna prove ‘im wrong, Spock.”

Jim crouched next to the bathtub, taking over the attempt to tame Leonard’s hair and using the opportunity to pet him. “Well, I certainly wouldn’t complain to a little fun. If you’re up to it, Bones…?”

“_If_ I’m up to it,” Leonard chuckled and started to climb out of the tub. “Ain’t I always?”

… … …

“Ya’ know, Spock,” chimed Leonard, his voice hoarse from a full evening of moaning his pleasures to his Masters. He was laying between them, waiting for one of them to declare it was time for another bath. “For your first time holding a leash, that wasn’t half bad,”

“I am glad to hear you think me an adequate Master for you.”

Jim chuckled, “A little research goes a long way, eh, Spock?”

“_Research_?” Leonard debating sitting up but his body was too stiff.

His tone only added to Jim’s amusement. “You didn’t think Spock could take off running without any warning, did you?”

“I could, and _have_, done exactly that—”

“So I tipped him off about _Bones_, mentioned a couple of your commands,” Jim continued, “And we’re all having a good time! You should be saying ‘thank you,’”

Leonard could feel his face heating up; He knew he was blushing, but Leonard told himself it was because he was becoming angry. “You talk about my kinks behind my back?”

Spock reached for one of Leonard’s hands and held it; “Jim wanted you to be completely satisfied should he ever be absent. He told me you had some unconventional needs—”

“_Unconventional_—” Leonard spat.

“And I took it upon myself to read extensively about several BDSM subcultures.”

“Of course you did…”

“It was our intention to rise to your needs,” Spock’s patient tone seemed so different than the one he had made commands with, but they struck a familiar chord in Leonard’s ears. “Not to make you feel ashamed of them.”

“Come on—” Jim squeezed Leonard’s shoulder. “You were just giving out compliments a second ago!”

Leonard took a deep breath, said nothing for a minute. Compliments, right; “At least your research wasn’t misguided… You _almost_ seem like an experienced dom,”

Spock adjusted his hold on Leonard’s hand, pressing their fingers together for a Vulcan kiss. “Dear, ashayam, who ever said that I _wasn’t_?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a little headcannon about Spock being a closet dom... What do you think? ;)
> 
> This fic was so fun for me to write and I'm really happy with the end results! If you liked it, too, please let me know with a comment and/or a kudos; They really help inspire me to write the next one!! Thank you!!


End file.
